Shining Scratch Sparkle Armor
by rachealninja10
Summary: Shining Armor is going through old boxes when he finds something interesting... Adoption Papers!


Prince Shining Armor was finally going through what he had inherited when Twilight and his parents died 6 years ago. It took a lot of time to go through the part of it that he did get through. Even with half going to Twilight, it was still a lot. Their family hadn't been poor. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

He thought back to that time. He was in training to be a royal guard; his sister was with the princess training to use her magic. Both received the letter at the same time and met at an old café where they used to eat every weekend. The letter said that their parents had been in a cart accident. Neither has survived.

Twilight was the first to get over their death. She was always the sensible one. In fact, she said that it didn't make sense to grieve over something that was done and gone.

Shining had taken a different approach. He had thrown himself into his training and soon became the captain of the royal guard.

Shining sighed, remembering how horribly wrong his judgment had been; and how Cadence had brought him out of it and finally got him over his parents' death. Suddenly, he noticed a box that he didn't recognize in the very back of the attic. On the top was taped a note.

Dear Shining Armor,

If we have not already shown you this and are gone, then we are severely sorry. Inside is the documentation of your adoption.

We were young ponies, freshly married, when somepony knocked on our door. She had a baby unicorn with her. She said her name was Record Scratch and she asked if we would watch over her child for her, because she couldn't afford it. When we asked her about the father, she said that he had promised her riches and left when she found out she was having you. Never-the-less she insisted on you keeping his last name. We convinced her to have us legally adopt you.

We have since then heard that she had another child who has become famous in a small town called Ponyville. Perhaps you will find her some day.

Signed, the Sparkles

"Cadence! Come see this!" he called, as he opened the box.

Inside was all the legal information on his adoption, a picture of his birth mother, and a picture of his unknown sister. His sister's picture was signed 'Vinyl Scratch'.

Cadence ran in with a surprised look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to show you this."

Cadence looked at the pictures, then looked back at her husband.

"Why are you so excited about a couple of pictures of Vinyl Scratch and…. Who is this?" Cadence asked, baffled.

"You'll understand when you read the note." Shining said.

He used a spell to hold the paper up where Cadence could see it.

As his wife read the note, her eyes widened.

"You need to find this sister and explain everything to her."

"How can I? Now that Twilight is a princess in Canterlot, I haven't got a good reason to visit."

"Then invite her here. Tell her that we're throwing a party and want her to do the music."

"I hope this works."

A few days later…

"Hey, thanks for the gig. This will really get my popularity up. What's the party for anyway?"

"It's for a homecoming." Shining told Vinyl Scratch. "Before we start working on the music though, there's something I wanted to show you, Vinyl." said Shining.

"Well my stage name is DJ Pon3. Who is coming home?" asked Vinyl Scratch.

"You." Sinning said.

Vinyl had a confused look on her face as they neared the box. Shining Armor levitated the photograph of their mother in front of her.

"Do you recognize this pony?"

"yeah it my mom… Where did you get this?" Vinyl asked, even more confused.

"It was in a box containing my adoption papers from before your birth."

"Adoption papers? You were adopted?"

"Yes, this note has the entire story." Shining said, as Vinyl looked at the note.

"My mother said that my father's name was Lightning Armor. He left her when she was going to have me. She said that she wasn't making the same mistake again and shut him out. She became a great business pony in the music industry of Manehattan. When I grew up I came to Ponyville for a slower pace."

"How is she?" Shining asked.

"Last I heard, she was doing great. I can't believe I have an older brother."

"An older brother, who happens to be a prince and captain of the royal guard."

"Wait… So the party is for me?"

"Yep. You even get to choose the music."

"Does this mean that I'm related to Princess Twilight?"

"I'm not sure. We'll figure that out later."

At the party…

"I can't believe you were adopted!" declared Twilight.

"Well it explains the lack of a family resemblance, Twilie." stated Shining.

"It's too bad that I'm not technically related to Vinyl Scratch."

"Oh well. This is enough for her to take in as it is."

"Your real mother would be proud." Twilight said.

"She's right over there." Shining pointed.

She was a gray mare with Magenta eyes and a two-toned blue mane. When she finally spotted Shining, she galloped over and hugged him.

"Record….." Shining said, embarrassed.

"Shining I hope you don't hate me for letting you go!" Record cried.

"Never. If you hadn't left I would have never met Cadence, had a great little sister like Twilight, or joined the royal guard and found my cutie mark. I actually owe my current life to you." Shining beamed.

in between sobs Record Scratch said, "I'm so glad you feel that way.

"Now go and enjoy the party!" said Shining.


End file.
